Back From the Death
by Anna Akihana
Summary: Bagaimana, jika dia yang telah pergi, muncul dihadapanmu dengan menghunuskan senjatanya dan meminta nyawamu untuk jadi miliknya?
1. Chapter 1

Back From the Death

Judul : Back From the Death

Fandom : Bleach

Rating : T

Chapter : 1

Summary : Bagaimana, jika dia yang telah pergi, muncul dihadapanmu dengan menghunuskan senjatanya dan meminta nyawamu untuk jadi miliknya?

Warning : ada OC saya, OOC juga, Typo(s), gajeness, nyebelisasi, dan banyak hal lain yang bisa mengakibatkan serangan jantung pada anda.

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Don't Like Don't Read!

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Kematian...

Apa arti kematian untuk kalian?

Kematian adalah proses terpisahnya jiwa dari tubuh, menuju ke tempat lain yang lebih luas dan lebih tinggi, dari yang ada sekarang.

Tapi bagiku..., kematian adalah langkah awal untuk dapat kembali padanya.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Matahari bersinar terang. Seluruh Seiretei terlihat begitu menenangkan. Burung-burung berkicau dengan teratur, menyebarkan hawa positif pada seluruh makhluk yang ada di sana.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah terang terlihat tengah berjalan dengan santai, melewati deretan-deretan bangunan besar bak labirin yang selalu bisa membuat orang tersesat. Namun, karena dia telah lama tinggal di tempat itu, maka sungguh mustahil bagi dirinya untuk tersesat. Karena, dia sudah sangat menghafal tempat itu.

Sembari bersenandung, pemuda itu berbelok dengan santai melewati beberapa bangunan-bangunan. Beberapa prajurit kelas rendah juga terlihat menyapanya sembari membungkuk hormat. Pemuda itu tentunya memiliki jabatan yang tinggi, sehingga semua orang hormat padanya. Itu juga terlihat, dari lencana yang ada di lengannya, yang memiliki lambang bunga Camellia dan kanji 6, yang menjelaskan posisinya.

Pemuda itu sampai di depan sebuah pintu gerbang kayu yang besar. Di pintu itu tercetak Kanji yang sama dengan yang ada di lencananya. Kemudian, dengan sebuah perintah ringan, gerbang itu terbuka. Beberapa shinigami penjaga gerbang membungkuk hormat pada sosok itu. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat yang sewajarnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung divisinya. Beberapa shinigami yang berpapasan dengannya juga menyapanya. Dengan sikap yang sama seperti penjaga gerbang tadi. Terus begitu, hingga dia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah ruangan atasannya.

Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu setelah mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Biasanya, ketika dia masuk, dia akan menemukan sosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang duduk dibalik meja tulis dengan kuas dan beberapa lembar paperwork diatasnya. Tapi hari ini, mejanya bersih. Sepertinya laporan beberapa bulan belakangan ini memang agak berkurang, sehingga paperwork yang didapat juga lebih sedikit, dan menjadi lebih cepat di selesaikan.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang tertata rapi itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ruangan itu baru saja dimasuki ataupun ditinggalkan. Sepertinya, sang pemilik ruangan memang belum memasukinya sejak terakhir ruangan itu ditinggalkan.

"Apa Taichou belum kembali, ya?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Dengan hati-hati, dia menutup kembali ruangan itu dengan pelan dan keluar dari sana. Bisa gawat jika sang pemilik ruangan mengetahui bahwa dirinya lupa menutup pintu, sehingga ruangan itu jadi terbuka.

Nyawanya bisa melayang.

Dengan tenang dia berjalan menuju ke lapangan belakang. Daripada duduk menunggu, dia memutuskan untuk mengawasi saja latihan anggota divisinya hari ini. Mungkin saja dia bisa ikut berlatih.

**Sementara itu...**

Pintu gerbang Divisi 1 terbuka lebar. Terlihat orang-orang yang mengenakan haori putih berjalan keluar satu persatu dari dalamnya. Sepertinya mereka baru saja menghadiri sebuah rapat dengan sang Kapten Tertinggi. Jelas sekali, karena mereka terlihat membicarakan apa yang dibahas dalam rapat itu.

"Mungkin kita seharusnya menambah anggaran untuk keamanan tempat ini. Aku bisa buatkan beberapa buah alarm keamanan yang bisa berbunyai secara serentak jika bla bla bla bla"

Toushiro memutar bola matanya. Pemuda bersurai Putih itu sebenarnya tidak mau (atau tidak berminat) untuk mendengarkan ceramah Mayuri yang ada di sebelahnya tentang sistem keamanan Seiretei. Tapi, berhubung Mayuri yang entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang ada disampingnya, maka dia harus ikhlas mendengarkan pidato kenegaraan Taichou eksentrik itu.

"Menurutku, sebenarnya sistem keamanan semacam itu kurang perlu. Karena pada dasarnya, prajurit kita telah mencukupi untuk menghandel adanya penyusup. Lagipula, sudah ada jadwal jaga malam kan?" Retsu mulai berbicara. Mungkin, dia agak riskan juga dengan ocehan Mayuri yang berkepanjangan itu.

"Dia tak kan berhenti bicara, Unohana-Taichou. Anda tidak perlu repot mengingatkannya tentang kenyataan itu." Gin menjawab dengan santai. Dibalas dengan anggukan ringan dari Kuroyuki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, soal keamanan yang menurun drastis ini memang agak merepotkan, apakah anda juga berfikir begitu, Kuchiki Taichou?"

Keempat kapten yang tengah terlibat pembicaraan mengenai keamanan itu kemudian menoleh secara serentak pada Byakuya. Sementara, yang bersangkutan hanya memandang kosong ke depan.

"Unn... Kuchiki Taichou?"

Byakuya menoleh, kemudian dia menjawab 'apa' dengan suara yang tenang dan datar.

"Pendapat anda... Mengenai keamanan Seiretei yang menurun?" tanya Kuroyuki dengan sabar. Sang Kapten divisi 6 itu terlihat berfikir, "Sebenarnya keamanan Seiretei tidak bisa dibilang menurun. Karena pada dasarnya kita belum pernah kehilangan apapun. Kalaupun pernah, mungkin hanya beberapa tahanan. Tapi mereka pun bisa dihabisi. Tapi ya, memang benar kalau keamanan tempat ini harus ditambah."

Para kapten itu mengangguk-angguk. Memang benar, apa yang dikatakan oleh pimpinan klan Kuchiki itu.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

-Byakuya POV-

Hisana...

Entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat memikirkan mendiang istriku itu. Bahkan, karena terlalu memikirkannya, aku ketahuan melamun di beberapa kesempatan. Saat rapat, saat berjalan dengan para Kapten lainnya, bahkan saat aku tengah berjalan sendirian menuju divisiku. Hingga tanpa kusadari, kini aku ada di depan gerbang divisi 13.

Aku terpaku sejenak, ketika melihat gerbang divisi 13 yang besar itu. Sejenak, kemudian aku menghela nafas dan hendak berbalik, ketika ada yang menegurku.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini, Kuchiki Taichou?"

Aku menoleh, dan melihat Ukitake Taichou dan Kyoraku Taichou tengah berdiri menatapku.

"Kalau kau hendak menemui Rukia, aku bisa memanggilkannya untukmu."

Mendengar tawaran itu, aku segera menolaknya dengan cepat.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, saya hanya kebetulan lewat sini. Maaf."

Aku berbalik cepat, membelakangi Kapten divisi 8 dan 13 itu. Kemudian, berjalan tenang menuju ke divisiku sendiri.

-Byakuya POV end-

-Author POV-

Renji baru saja selesai mengemasi dokumen dari divisi 3 yang baru datang sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Jika biasanya mereka membutuhkan kardus untuk mengemas dokumen tiap divisi, sekarang hanya memerlukan 2 lembar amplop coklat ukuran besar untuk mengemasnya.

Yah... Renji tidak pintar seperti Izuru dan Shuhei, atau teliti seperti Hinamori dan Rukia. Namun setidaknya, dia masih lebih rajin daripada Rangiku yang kerjanya hanya merecoki kaptennya setiap hari alih-alih membantu. Dan Byakuya bersyukur sekali bahwa Renjilah orang yang dipilihnya sebagai wakil.

Ketika Renji hendak mengantar dokumen itu, pintu kantor terbuka. Terlihat Byakuya berjalan masuk, tenang seperti biasa.

"Taichou sudah kembali?" tanya Renji berbasa-basi. Byakuya mengangguk, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada amplop yang berada di tangan Renji.

"Paperwork?" tanyanya retoris. Renji mengngguk. "Tapi Taichou tenang saja, semua paperworknya telah saya selesaikan. Dokumen ini hanya tinggal diantarkan saja ke beberapa divisi."

"Hmmm... Begitu."

Byakuya berjalan menuju ke arah meja kerjanya. Dia menarik kursi dan kemudian menghempaskan diri diatas kursi kerjanya.

"Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun Hisana-sama. Apa yang akan anda lakukan untuk merayakannya?"

Byakuya bergeming. Merasa tidak direspon, Renji menoleh ke arah Taichounya yang tengah menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Taichou...?"

"Hmm...?"

Renji menghela nafas lega. Taichounya merespon ucapannya, berarti Taichounya tidak sedang melamun, seperti yang terjadi belakangan ini.

"Apa anda sudah mengunjungi makam Hisana-sama?" tanya Renji. Byakuya menggeleng. Renji menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, anda harus segera kesana, Taichou."

Byakuya menatap Renji dengan ekor matanya. Yah... Yang dikatakan Renji memang benar. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini dia sering memikirkan Hisana karena dia memang belum datang ke pusara mendiang istrinya itu.

"Aku akan kesana nanti. Setelah jam kerjaku selesai." jawabnya pada akhirnya. Renji mengangguk puas, "kalau begitu, saya pamit. Saya harus segera mengirimkan dokumen-dokumen ini."

Byakuya mengangguk. Renji membungkuk, sebelum kemudian dia pamit pada kaptennya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Byakuya berjalan dengan tenang, melewati jalan setapak yang sepi. Ditangannya, sudah ada sebuket bunga Camelia, yang akan diberikannya pada mendiang istrinya.

Byakuya menghela nafas. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia mendatangi makam isterinya itu. Kenangan kenangan bersama istrinya perlahan lahan menyeruak, menemani setiap langkahnya menuju ke pusara milik Hisana.

Byakuya berhenti. Dia kini sudah sampai di tempat Hisana dimakamkan. Tempat itu berubah, dikarenakan renovasi setelah makam itu hancur saat perang besar melawan Quincy waktu itu. Ishida Uryuu, dan ayahnya, Ishida Ryuken, yang merasa sangat menyesal akibat peperangan yang mengatasnamakan dendam yang sebenarnya telah dilupakan oleh keduanya, (lebih tepatnya hanya ayah Ishida) bersedia merenovasi sebagian tempat yang telah 'ditata ulang' itu.

Byakuya menghela nafas. Sekarang, dia tengah berdiri didepan tempat yang dulunya adalah makam milik Hisana. Tempat itu bukan lagi gundukan tanah dengan batu nisan. Melainkan pohon sakura besar yang selalu mekar di sepanjang musim. Dulu, ketika dia masih bersama Hisana, mereka berdua sangat suka memandangi pohon Sakura di sebelah kamar Hisana saat mereka tengah mekar. Tapi sekarang, malah Hisanalah yang menjadi pohon Sakura itu sendiri.

Byakuya berjalan mendekati pohon yang tengah mekar itu, kemudian duduk didepannya. Dia meletakan bunga Camelia ditangannya tepat dibawah pohon Sakura itu. Byakuya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang ditunjukannya pada para bawahannya maupun rekan kerjanya.

"Hisana..." bisiknya pelan. "Maaf, aku jarang mengunjungimu akhir-akhir ini."

Sebuah kerinduan yang amat sangat terpancar diwajahnya. Byakuya mencintai Hisana. Sangat mencintainya. Baginya, Hisana adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah dia temui. Hisana bertubuh kecil, seperti Rukia, bahkan dia lebih ringkih dari pada adiknya itu. Mungkin itu juga karena faktor penyakit yang dideritanya.

Sejak Hisana meninggal, Byakuya tidak pernah dan bahkan tidak berniat seklipun mencari penggantinya. Walaupun para rekan kerjanya, bahkan adiknya sendiri berusaha mencarikan pengganti wanita itu, tetap saja tidak bisa. Karena bagi Byakuya, Hisana adalah sosok yang sama sekali tak tergantikan. Bahkan walaupun Rukia sangat mirip dengan Hisana.

"Hisana..." ujarnya lirih. "Rukia sudah dewasa sekarang. Dia sudah menjadi wakil Kapten, seperti yang telah kukatakan padamu. Perang berdarah telah usai, dan dia kini bisa meraih bankainnya."

"Aku bangga padanya. Dia begitu kuat. Dia berbeda denganmu, yang begitu lembut dan menyayangi semua orang."

"Hisana, aku berharap kau selalu tenang dan mendapat kebahagiaan disana. Kebaikan hatimu, dan dirimu, tak akan tergantikan. Aku mencintaimu, isteriku."

Byakuya berdoa didepan pohon sakura itu. Mengharapkan apa yang diinginkannya, dan memanjatkan doa untuk ketenangan mendiang isterinya. Hisana.

Setelah serangkaian doanya selesai, dia berdiri, memandangi pohon Sakura itu sejenak.

"Byakuya-sama."

Sebuah suara yang lembut menyapanya, masuk melalui rongga pendengarannya. Membuat pikirannya dengan cepat memproses asal suara itu. Waktu boleh saja berlalu, namun ingatannya masih belum hilang.

"Byakuya-sama."

Lagi. Kini Byakuya berusaha mempertahankan akal sehatnya. 'Ini tidak mungkin.' pikirnya. Namun, kenyataan sekan mengkhianatinya. Karena kini dia dapat merasakan reiatsu itu.

Perlahan, Byakuya menoleh, berbalik. Dan kini, sesuatu yang tak mungkin menyambutnya.

Seoraang wanita, berdiri dihadapannya. Memakai Kimono sutera hitam dengan motif bunga Camelia berwarna putih. Yang mengejutkannya adalah, wanita itu, memiliki rambut, wajah, postur tubuh, dan warna mata yang sama dengan Rukia. Namun, Byakuya tahu betul, bahwa orang didepannya itu bukanlah Rukia.

"Byakuya-sama. Apa kabar?"

"Hisana..."

Tepat saat itu, sesuatu yang keras menghantam tengkuknya, membuat sang Kapten divisi 6 jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

- To Be Continued -

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Gah!

Apa ini! Bukannya nyelesaikan yang satunya malah bikin baru! XD

Maaf mina! Ide ini datang tiba-tiba. Dan karena jarang nemu yang ByakuHisa, maka saya buat sendiri, hehe...

Mind to Read...?

Review Please... ^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Hari sudah semakin sore, matahari mulai turun dari singgasananya. Beberapa orang shinigami terlihat berjalan berlalu lalang di sekitar Seiretei. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek berjalan dengan anggun, menyisir lokasi yang dilewatinya untuk memastikan tidak ada hal membahayakan yang terjadi.

Mata Violet perempuan itu mengawasi dengan waspada, walaupun hal tersebut dapat disembunyikannya dengan baik. Yah, kakaknya pernah mengatakan, penting untuk menyembunyikan kewaspadaanmu untuk membuat lawanmu lengah, dan begitu ada celah, buat dia tidak akan mengetahui kewaspadaanmu untuk selamanya.

"Rukia!"

Perempuan berambut pendek itu, Rukia, menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, hingga kemudian dia mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut merah menyala berlari ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu kini sudah berhenti dihadapannya. Dia menyeringai, menunjukan deretan gigi putih miliknya.

"Kau sampai Shift malam hari ini?" tanya pemuda itu. "Tidak, kau sendiri bagaimana, Renji?" Rukia bertanya balik pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu, Renji, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sampai malam."

"Oh..."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju ke divisi 2, untuk mengisi daftar pergantian shift hari itu. Seiretei sekarang selalu mengadakan patroli jaga malam setiap harinya, belajar dari pengalaman, tentang penyerangan yang kebanyakan terjadi pada malam hari.

Sesampainya disana, mereka bertemu dengan beberapa shinigami lain yang bertugas malam itu. Beberapa wakil kapten dan kapten juga ada disana.

"Selamat sore, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-Kun!" sapa Momo pada 2 orang rekan sesama fukutaichounya. Keduanya mengangguk ketika disapa.

"Hari ini Taichou yang bertugas adalah Hitsugaya Taichou. Sementara Fukutaichou yang bertugas adalah Kotetsu Fukutaichou dan Abarai Fukutaichou." ucap salah seorang shinigami yang sedang berjaga. Renji mengangguk, kemudian dia meraih kertas yang disodorkan oleh shinigami itu dan mengisinya.

Mereka kemudian terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan, hingga tanpa disadari, hari mulai menjelang malam.

"Ah... Aku harus pulang." ucap Rukia memutus pembicaraan. "Nii-sama bisa marah kalau aku pulang terlambat."

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Renji. Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Rukia memberi salam, kemudian dia segera pergi dari divisi 2 menuju ke arah Kuchiki Mansion.

Keadaan sudah lumayan sepi, walaupun sebenarnya matahari baru saja terbenam beberapa menit lalu. Rukia berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke arah Kuchiki Mansion. Malam hari itu udara cukup dingin dan agak berkabut, yang entah kenapa membuat keadaan agak mencekam.

Langkah Rukia terhenti, ketika dia melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Rukia, menegur sosok itu. Sosok itu menoleh sejenak, kemudian dia pergi.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Rukia berlari menyusul sosok itu. Dia mencengkram Zanpakutounya erat. Dia tidak bisa merasakan Reiatsu milik orang itu, entah kenapa.

Mendadak, sosok itu berhenti. Rukia ikut berhenti kira-kira 3 meter didepannya. Dia bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas sekarang. Sosok itu memakai Kimono hitam dengan motif bunga berwarna putih, namun Rukia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gelap.

Tapi sepertinya, dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati padanya. Awan awan dilangit lenyap, sehingga memperlihatkan bulan yang bersinar terang di langit. Menampakan sosok itu dengan jelas. Rukia membatu ditempat. Melihat sosok didepannya, seperti sedang bercermin.

Sosok itu sangat mirip dengannya.

"Rukia!"

Rukia terkejut, kemudian dia menoleh cepat dan melihat Ichigo tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan agak terburu buru.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Aku mencarimu kemana mana!" ucap Ichigo seraya meraih tangan Rukia.

"A... Aku..."

"... Kau tersesat? Bagaimana bisa kau masih tersesat padahal sudah tinggal disini seumur hidupmu? Sudahlah! Sekarang ikut aku! Ayo!"

"He... Hei!"

Rukia tidak bisa melawan. Akhirnya, dia ikuti saja kemana Ichigo hendak membawanya pergi. Dia menoleh kebelakang, dan sosok itu telah lenyap. Membuat Rukia makin bertanya tanya.

"Siapa dia itu?"

"Apa?"

"Eh...?"

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas keras. "Kau ini kenapa sih!?" tanyanya sedikit emosi. Rukia mengernyit.

"Jangan berteriak padaku, baka! Tapi, sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Tatapan Ichigo mendadak berubah serius. "Byakuya ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di depan sebuah pohon sakura di pemakaman oleh seorang shinigami yang sedang bertugas disana."

Mendadak syaraf Rukia menjadi tegang. "Kakak ku?" Ichigo mengangguk.

"Apa dia baik baik saja, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Kekhawatiran membanjiri dirinya.

"Dia baik baik saja kok." jawab Ichigo sekenanya. "Unohana-san bilang, dia dipukul dari belakang dengan menggunakan benda tumpul. Dan sepertinya, pukulan itu tepat sasaran."

"Kenapa bisa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Rukia dengan nada menuntut.

"Soalnya, dia belum sadar sampai sekarang."

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Renji mengetuk-ketukan jarinya diatas lututnya. Sudah 1 jam dia duduk di tempat itu, tapi kaptennya masih belum sadar.

Seharusnya, sekarang ini dia sedang berpatroli di sekitar Seiretei untuk memastikan keamanan tempat itu. Namun, ketika dia hendak pergi dari divisi 2, ada seorang shinigami yang datang padanya dan mengatakan bahwa kaptennya terdampar(?) di divisi 4. Tanpa pikir panjang, Renji langsung saja melesat meninggalkan tugasnya menuju divisi 4.

Akhirnya, Renji bangkit dari duduknya dan meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit. Bunyi gemeretak aneh terdengar di telinganya, membuat dirinya bergidik sendiri. Dia melihat sekilas ke arah kaptennya yang tertidur di atas ranjang itu. Dia menghela nafas pelan, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

Baru beberapa langkah Renji keluar, dia telah merasakan reiatsu yang familiar. Dan benar saja, tak lama, Ichigo dan Rukia berlari ke arahnya sampai beberapa anggota divisi 4 yang kebetulan lewat menegur mereka berdua. (atau lebih tepatnya Ichigo karena tidak ada yang berani menegur Rukia.)

"Renji!"

Rukia berlari dengan agak tergopoh, kemudian langkahnya terhenti didepan Renji. "Bagaimana keadaan Kakak ku?" tanyanya. Renji menghela nafas, "Taichou belum sadar, tapi kau tidak usah cemas. Unohana Taichou bilang lukanya tidak parah."

Rukia menghela nafas lega. Namun, kemarahan mendadak muncul dalam dirinya. Siapa yang berani menyerang kakaknya?

"Kalian bertiga, apa tidak bisa tenang sedikit?"

Ketiganya menoleh, terlihat Juushiro tengah berjalan kearah mereka bertiga.

"Taichou/Ukitake Taichou." ucap Rukia dan Renji bersamaan. Keduanya membungkuk pada Juushiro. Pria itu mengangguk lalu menggerakan tangannya, tanda agar mereka bangkit dari posisi mereka.

"Retsu bisa memarahi kalian kalau kalian berisik di tempatnya."

Renji dan Rukia berpandangan satu sama lain, kemudian mereka berdua menatap Ichigo.

"Apa?"

Rukia menggeleng, "Bukan apa apa".

Ichigo menghela nafas pelan, "kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, aku mau kembali pada tugas patroli. Kau mau ikut, Renji?"

Renji menghela nafas, kemudian dia menjawab tawaran Ichigo dengan 'ya' pelan. Keduanya memberi salam pada Juushiro sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Mereka berdua itu selalu semangat ya..." Juushiro bicara sembari terkekeh pelan. Sementara Rukia hanya menatap kedua kawannya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa kau tak mau melihat keadaan kakakmu?" tanya Juushiro pada wakilnya itu. Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa, Nii-sama butuh istirahat."

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Ichigo dan Renji berjalan beriringan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kira-kira siapa yang menyerang Byakuya?" Ichigo memulai pembicaraan. Renji menoleh ke arahnya, "mana kutahu." jawabnya asal. Ichigo mengernyit dalam melihat kawannya itu.

"Kau ini..."

Angin berhembus dengan kencang secara mendadak. Menerbangkan daun daun kering dan debu kemana-mana. Kedua shinigami itu secara spontan mengangkat tangan mereka untuk melindungi mata.

"Cih... Ada apa ini!?"

Ichigo mengintip melalui celah yang ada. Pandangannya masih tersamar oleh angin kencang. Namun, dia masih bisa melihat. Ada sesosok siluet yang muncul didepannya. Ichigo mengernyit. Disana ada orang, lalu kenapa Ichigo tidak merasakan reiatsu orang itu?

Sosok itu menatapnya, namun kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

"Tunggu!" teriak Renji yang ternyata juga melihat sosok itu, keduanya kemudian berlari mengejar sosok itu setelah angin berhenti bertiup.

"Hoi...! Tunggu! Siapa kau?" teriak Ichigo sembari mengejar sosok itu. Renji memukul kepala Ichigo dengan keras.

"Jangan teriak begitu! Dia tidak akan berhenti hanya karena kau teriaki!"

Keduanya masih mengejar orang itu. Namun, sepertinya sosok yang mereka kejar menyadari adanya potensi bahaya. Dia menengok ke belakang sejenak, namun kemudian dia kembali fokus ke depan.

"Hei! Berhenti!" teriak Renji. Kali ini Ichigo yang memukul kepala Renji.

"Bodoh! Tadi kau bilang jangan teriak!" protes Ichigo. Renji hanya menyeringai.

"Tidak enak mengejar orang tanpa berteriak."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. Kemudian pandangannya kembali fokus pada sosok di depannya. Kemudian, Ichigo menyadari sesuatu.

Sosok itu menuju ke Divisi 1.

"Hei..." Ichigo menyikut Renji. "Apa yang mau dia lakukan, sampai-sampai dia pergi ke divisi 1?"

Mendengar perkataan Ichigo, Renji jadi menyadari sesuatu. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, dan benar saja, rute yang mereka tempuh memang rute menuju divisi 1.

"Dia tidak akan mencelakai Soutaichou, jelas..." ucap Renji. Mengingat penyusup itu akan hangus terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa menyerang sang kakek.

Ichigo ikut berfikir, "atau jangan-jangan, dia mau mencuri arsip penting?"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, hingga kemudian...

"Gawat!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Sementara, tanpa mereka sadari, sosok yang mereka kejar tersenyum geli.

Sosok itu berhenti di salah satu atap bangunan. Rupanya, kini ada bangunan yang berjarak cukup jauh dari bangunan tempatnya berpijak. Dia terdiam, terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu, kemudian, dia bersiap untuk melompat.

Namun, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Ichigo dan Renji berhenti tepat 5 meter di belakang sosok itu.

"Berhenti." ucap Ichigo sembari menghunuskan Zangetsunya.

Sosok itu menoleh sekilas, dan kemudian dia melompat.

"Tunggu!" teriak Renji, dia menarik zanpakutounya. "Hoero, Zabimaru!"

Renji mengaktifkan shikainya, pedangnya menyerang ke arah sosok itu, sosok itu berhasil menghindar, namun, serangan Zabimaru ternyata berhasil mengenai tudung dari jubah yang digunakan sosok itu, sehingga, tudung itu tersingkap, dan memperlihatkan wajah sosok yang mereka kejar sejak tadi.

Dan melihat wajah dari sosok didepan mereka, keduanya tercengang.

"Rukia?"

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Divisi 1 terlihat sepi. Hanya orang-orang yang sedang bertugas sajalah, yang terlihat lalu lalang di tempat itu. Di salah satu ruangan, terlihat seorang pria tua tengah duduk sembari menghadap jendela yang terbuka. Matanya setengah terpejam. Namun dia tidak tidur. Dia tengah menunggu sesuatu. Ah... Lebih tepatnya, menunggu seseorang.

Angin dingin berhembus pelan, masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka itu, menerpa waajahnya. Membuat matanya terbuka seutuhnya. Dedaunan dari pohon-pohon yang berada di sana menari-nari karena angin.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah reiatsu yang familiar mulai terasa. Pria itu bangkit berdiri. Hendak menyambut 'tamu' yang sejak tadi dinantikannya.

Dari luar jendela, terlihat sebuah siluet yang melompat masuk melalui pagar yang tinggi. Sosok itu kemudian sedikit membungkuk sopan pada sang pria yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kurasa, kau bisa masuk lewat jalan biasa."

Sosok itu terkekeh pelan, "Ada Renji dan shinigami bernama Ichigo yang mengejarku. Jadi aku terpaksa lewat sini. Apa kedatanganku malam ini mengganggu anda, Soutaichou?"

Pria itu, Soutaichou, berdehem pelan, "sama sekali tidak." Ucapnya tenang. "Masuklah."

Sosok itu mengangguk. Dia kemudian melangkah memasuki ruangan itu melalui jendela. Jubahnya yang telah setengah koyak ditanggalkannya. Membuat kimono hitam bermotif bunga putih yang dikenakannya terlihat.

Soutaichou mempersilahkan sosok itu untuk duduk. Kemudian, dia menyediakan secangkir teh padanya.

"Tidak perlu repot seperti ini. Saya tidak lama." ucapnya. Soutaichou menggeleng.

"Kau butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

"Minumlah."

Sosok itu menghela nafas, namun kemudian dia meminum teh itu pada akhirnya.

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?"

Sosok itu mengangguk. Soutaichou tersenyum ke-kakek-an.

"Nah... Jadi, apa yang hendak kau bicarakan denganku, Hisana Kuchiki-san?"

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Nb : Kalau ada yang bingung soal Soutaichou yang masih hidup, silahkan baca fic saya yang berjudul The New Taichou. Tapi saya tidak memaksa, tenang saja...

RnR Please...~


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Malam semakin larut, Hisana keluar dari dalam gedung divisi 1. Di tangannya, dia membawa sebuah benda yang panjangnya sekitar 1 meter. Dia melompat menuju pagar pembatas, kemudian melompat lagi menuju atap terdekat yang ada di sana.

Langit mendung, tanda akan turun hujan. Hisana mendesis pelan. Dia tidak mau kehujanan di saat seperti ini.

Dia melompati atap-atap lain yang ada di dekatnya. Dia harus segera sampai di bukit itu.

"Pasti dia sudah menungguku..." gumamnya pelan. Hisana melompati atap-atap dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Hingga, sampailah dia di bukit Sokyoku.

Tep

"Ah... Sudah sampai, Hisana-san?"

Hisana melepaskan jubahnya, kemudian dia berjalan tenang ke arah seekor kucing hitam yang tengah bergelung nyaman di atas rumput. Kucing itu mengangkat kepalanya sembari menatapnya.

"Ya... Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu, Yoruichi-san..."

Kucing itu, Yoruichi, terkekeh pelan, kemudian, dia merubah wujudnya, menjadi sosok dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya. Hisana mengangguk. Kemudian, Yoruichi membuka Senkeimon, dan keduanya masuk ke dalam pintu antardimensi itu.

Senkeimon menutup. Tepat setelahnya, seseorang muncul dari balik pepohonan. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan syal Turquois yang melilit di lehernya. Haori putih dengan kanji 10 miliknya berkibar di tiup angin, memberikan sedikit kesan dramatis. Sosok itu adalah sang Kapten Divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

'Sulit dipercaya' ucap sebuah suara di dalam kepalanya. 'Wanita itu adalah yang melukai Kuchiki, benar kan?'

Dia tidak menyanggah ataupun membenarkan ucapan roh Zanpakutou di kepalanya itu. Sepertinya, mengikuti Hisana Kuchiki sejak dia melewati gedung divisinya tadi adalah pilihan tepat. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa juga Ichigo dan Renji malah mengejarnya dengan berlarian dan berteriak begitu? Seharusnya, 2 shinigami selevel kapten itu mengejar Hisana secara diam-diam seperti yang dilakukannya barusan.

Hisana boleh saja lemah, tapi dia tidak bodoh. Wanita itu adalah Isteri dari Kuchiki Byakuya, kepala keluarga Kuchiki, yang berarti nyawanya akan terancam setiap saat. Dan dia bukan shinigami. Jadi tentunya, Byakuya akan mengajarinya beladiri ringan dan cara menyembunyikan ataupun mendeteksi reiatsu, agar dia dapat melindungi nyawanya sendiri.

Tapi, bukannya Nyonya Kuchiki itu sudah mati? Lalu, kenapa dia menemui Soutaichou tadi? Dan sekarang, kenapa dia juga menemui Yoruichi?

Toushiro menghela nafas. Dia akan menanyakan hal ini pada Soutaichou. Bagaimanapun, perkara ini harus diluruskan.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Matahari mulai terbit. Seiretei sibuk seperti biasanya. Yah... Walaupun sekarang adalah hari Minggu, tapi tidak ada hari libur untuk para Kapten. Biasanya, libur akan diberikan di tanggal yang berbeda untuk setiap anggota divisi. Namun, para kapten tidak mendapatkan hal tersebut. Sebagai gantinya, para kapten diberi kelonggaran dengan tidak harus duduk mendekam di divisi mereka masing-masing. Jadi, jangan heran jika ada kapten yang berkeliaran di jam kerja.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Dia memandang ke arah jendela. Lapisan kaca bening itu merefleksikan pemandangan yang ada di luar ruangan itu.

Tak lama, dia kembali menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kakaknya itu akan bangun.

Sebenarnya, Rukia sedikit senang, karena dengan begini, maka kakaknya yang workaholic itu akhirnya bisa beristirahat. Namun jika begini, gawat juga.

Rukia menatap ke arah jam yang ada di ruangan itu. Sudah pukul 11 siang. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya, kaptennya mengizinkannya untuk cuti hari ini. Tapi sebagai seorang wakil kapten, Rukia memiliki tanggung jawab yang harus dilaksanakan.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk."

Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan 2 siluet. Siluet itu ternyata adalah Juushiro dan Toushiro.

"Taichou... Hitsugaya Taichou." Rukia bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk pada kedua kapten itu. Keduanya mengangguk singkat, sebelum Rukia kembali menegakan badannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kuchiki Taichou?" tanya Juushiro. Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Nii-sama belum sadar."

Juushiro tersenyum, "tidak usah cemas, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Nah, kau istirahatlah."

Rukia terlihat kurang yakin.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya." Toushiro angkat bicara. Rukia mengerjap selama beberapa detik.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya ketika dia sadar nanti. Lagipula, mengenai orang yang menyerangnya, kukira dia tidak akan mau bicara kepadamu mengenai itu."

Mendengar penjelasan Toushiro, Rukia terpaku.

"Dia pasti tidak ingin membuatmu cemas, nah... Sekarang, pergilah... Kau harus istirahat."

Rukia terlihat ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Waktu tengah menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Toushiro duduk dengan tenang di dekat ranjang Byakuya sembari menutup matanya. Nafasnya teratur. Sementara itu, di ranjangnya, perlahan lahan, Byakuya mulai membuka matanya.

Rasa pening menyerang kepalanya, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di tengkuknya. Sepertinya pukulan saat itu benar benar keras.

Byakuya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, berusaha mengenali ruangan yang kini ditempatinya. Divisi 4. Ya. Dia mengingat betul bau ini. Bau olahan tanaman obat obatan.

Matanya kini bertumpu pada sosok Toushiro yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Apakah sang kapten divisi 10 itu sedang tidur?

"Kau sudah bangun, Kuchiki Taichou?"

Toushiro membuka matanya, mata turquois itu menatap langsung ke mata elang milik Byakuya.

"Kau diserang. Ah... Bukan. Tepatnya dipukul. Sepertinya ada yang berusaha mencelakaimu."

Byakuya mengerjap. Masih dengan wajah dan tatapan dinginnya yng seperti biasa. Memorinya mulai menyeruak kembali, mengenai kejadian yang menimpanya ketika di depan makam Hisana saat itu.

"Hisana..."

Mata Toushiro membulat. Jadi benar, yang dilihatnya waktu itu adalah Hisana.

"... Aku bertemu dengan Hisana."

Sedetik setelahnya, Byakuya menyesali apa yang dikatakannya.

"Begitu." Toushiro nampak berfikir. "Jadi, apa dia yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

Wajah Byakuya masih datar. Namun, keterkejutan samar nampak di matanya. Nada suara dari Kapten divisi 10 itu sama sekali tidak terdengar meragukannya.

"Bukan." jawab Byakuya pada akhirnya. Alis Toushiro terangkat. "Lalu?"

Byakuya nampak berusaha mengingat yang terjadi waktu itu.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia berada didepanku. Dan kurasa, agak mustahil buatnya untuk bergerak secepat itu. Walaupun mungkin kini dia berbeda, namun dia isteriku. Aku kenal betul dirinya."

Toushiro mengangguk, "berarti, ada orang lain yang menyerangmu."

Byakuya menatap kapten termuda di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan heran. Awalnya dia mengira bahwa kapten muda itu tidak akan percaya padanya. Tapi kelihatannya, dugaannya itu salah. Toushiro justru terlihat seperti menganggap bahwa perkara yang dipaparkannya itu memang begitu adanya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Byakuya. Dan dengan cepat, dia mengerti. Byakuya pastilah merasa heran, kenapa dirinya tidak menyebutnya pembohong atau semacamnya.

Yah... Mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip. Jadi, tidak sulit baginya untuk mengerti dan mengartikan ekspresi dan tatapan sang kapten yang kebanyakan datar itu.

"Aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Bertemu seseorang yang seharusnya sudah mati, lalu dia menghunuskan pedangnya padaku dan meminta nyawaku untuk jadi miliknya."

"Soujiro Kusaka?"

"Hmm..."

Byakuya bergumam pelan. Benar juga. Kapten muda dihadapannya itu juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialminya.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Renji sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok yang ditemuinya semalam.

"Hoi Renji!"

Renji melompat dari kursinya, dibelakangnya, Ikkaku tengah berdiri sembari memegang sebuah amplop coklat.

"Kau kenapa sampai meloncat begitu?" tanya Ikkaku keheranan. Renji menggeleng pelan, "aku hanya kaget."

Ikkaku menghela nafas, "Nah... Ini. Berkas milik divisiku."

Ikkaku menyerahkan amplop coklat di tangannya. Renji menerimanya dan menggumamkan terima kasih dengan pelan. Kemudian, dia meletakan amplop itu di atas meja kaptennya.

"Kau sudah dengar belum?" tanya Ikkaku pada Renji. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangkat alis, memberikan pertanyaan 'apa' tanpa suara.

"Soal orang yang menyerang kaptenmu. Katanya dia wanita."

Renji mengerjap beberapa saat. Benar juga. Dia belum mengunjungi kaptennya hari ini.

"Aku harus pergi." ucap Renji. Dia meraih Zabimaru dan berlari dengan terburu-buru keluar kantornya.

"Hei...! Mau kemana!?" teriak Ikkaku.

"Ke divisi 4!"

Ikkaku menghela nafas, "dasar." Kemudian, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantor divisi 4.

Renji berlari menuju ke divisi 4. Shinigami yang ditemuinya dan menyapanya di jalan tidak dihiraukannya sama sekali. Dia ingin segera sampai di divisi 4. Menemui kaptennya, dan memastikan sesuatu. Ah... Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, dia ingin memberitahukan pada kaptennya bahwa semalam, dia bertemu dan mengejar Hisana-sama.

Dia menyadarinya saat Ikkaku mengatakan padanya soal penyerang kaptennya.

Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hisana, memang. Namun, orang yang ditemuinya semalam jelaslah bukan Rukia. Aneh memang, mengingat Hisana seharusnya sudah mati. Tapi, apa yang dilihatnya sudah merupakan bukti nyata.

Satu alasan lain, kenapa dia yakin Rukia yang ditemuinya semalam adalah Hisana adalah, karena dia bergerak dengan lebih anggun daripada Rukia.

Renji sampai di divisi 4. Dia langsung saja berlari menuju ke ruangan tempat kaptennya dirawat. Namun, ketika dia hendak sampai di kamar kaptennya, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Kaptennya tidak akan memaafkannya jika dia menunjukan sikap tidak sopan.

Renji membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan sembari bergumam permisi. Setelah pintu terbuka, perasaan lega muncul dalam dirinya.

Karena dia melihat kaptennya tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Taichou, anda sudah bangun?"

Byakuya melihat Renji sekilas, kemudian bergumam 'hmm' pelan. Renji berjalan ke arah kaptennya itu.

"Kapan anda bangun?" tanya Renji.

"Beberapa jam lalu."

"Anda sendirian?"

"Tidak. Hitsugaya Taichou pergi ke luar."

"Rukia datang kesini?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Anda sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Mau saya ambilkan?"

"Tidak."

"Cuacanya cerah ya, taichou. Jendelanya kubuka ya?"

"Hmm."

Renji berjalan ke arah jendela, kemudian dia menyibakan gorden jendela itu dan membuka daun jendela lebar-lebar. Cahaya siang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, membuat Byakuya sedikit mengernyit. Renji menyeringai ke arah kaptennya. Kemudian dia berjalan kembali dan mendudukan diri di kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang sang kapten.

Tepat setelah itu, pintu terbuka. Terlihat Toushiro masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, diikuti dengan seorang anggota divisi 4 yang membawakan nampan yang berisi makanan dan teh.

"Oh... Abarai, kau ada disini?" tanyanya retoris. Renji berdiri dan memberi salam. "Hitsugaya Taichou."

Shinigami yang mengikuti Toushiro memberi salam pada Byakuya dan Renji. Kemudian dia meletakan makanan yang dibawanya di atas nakas, setelah itu dia kembali membungkuk dan undur diri.

Toushiro mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Kemudian, dia melangkah ke salah satu sudut ruangan dan mengambil kursi, lalu menyeretnya ke sebelah kursi yang kini di duduki oleh Renji.

"Anggota onmitsukido akan menyelidiki ini. Karena kebetulan, penyeranganmu terjadi di saat yang bersamaan dengan beberapa penyusupan."

Byakuya mengangguk pelan, kemudian dia terlihat berfikir.

"Bagaimana bisa, Hisana yang seharusnya sudah meninggal muncul lagi..."

"Ah...!" mendadak, Renji teringat dengan tujuan awalnya. "Taichou! Semalam aku...! Gah!"

Kalimat Renji berganti dengan teriakan. Kakinya mendadak diinjak oleh Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya Taichou! Kenapa anda..." Renji menggantung kalimatnya. Toushiro menatapnya dengan tatapan berbahaya. Seolah mengisyaratkan Renji untuk diam.

"Kuchiki Fukutaichou akan datang kesini sebentar lagi. Sementara itu, sebaiknya kau duduk dengan tenang disini, Abarai."

Renji akhirnya mengangguk. Toushiro adalah seorang kapten, dia juga terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dan kemampuannya dalam mengnalisa. Jadi tentunya, ada alasan tersendiri kenapa kapten divisi 10 itu memintanya diam.

Tak lama, Rukia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bersama dengan Rangiku.

"Ah... Ternyata benar dugaanku, kalau Taichou ada di sini." Rangiku berjalan riang menuju ke arah Taichounya yang tengah duduk di sebelah Renji. Rukia membungkuk pada Toushiro, kemudian dia tersenyum pada Byakuya.

"Nah..." Toushiro berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Karena Kuchiki Fukutaichou sudah datang, sebaiknya aku kembali." Toushiro melirik ke arah Renji.

"Ikut aku, Abarai..."

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Toushiro berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke divisinya. Dibelakangnya, Rangiku dan Renji mengikutinya.

"Hei... Kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu?" tanya Rangiku. Renji menggelengkan kepalanya. Rangiku mengernyit tajam.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Matsumoto."

Rangiku mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, kemudian dia membuang muka.

Tak lama, mereka bertiga sampai di divisi 10. Mereka berdiri di depan gerbang dengan lambang bunga Daffodil dan kanji 10 itu. Penjaga gerbang membungkuk pada ketiganya, kemudian membukakan pintu.

Ketiganya masuk, dan Toushiro langsung menggiring Renji ke kantornya.

"Duduklah, Abarai." Toushiro mempersilahkan Renji untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Renji pun duduk, sementara Toushiro, berjalan ke balik meja kerjanya dan duduk di kursinya.

"Biar kubuatkan teh."

Rangiku keluar dari ruangan itu sembari bernyanyi. Melihatnya, Toushiro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar."

"Hitsugaya Taichou?"

"Hmm?"

Renji menoleh ke arah Toushiro, "apa yang hendak anda bicarakan dengan saya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ha...?"

Renji terkejut, Toushiro menghela nafas.

"Aku membawamu kesini hanya untuk mencegah kau mengatakan yang bukan bukan pada Kuchiki Taichou."

"Tapi..."

Toushiro mengangkat tangannya, membuat Renji menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Aku melihatmu mengejar Hisana Kuchiki semalam." jelas Toushiro. "Awalnya aku berfikir, kalau wanita itu adalah Kuchiki Fukutaichou, tapi sepertinya bukan. Jadi, aku mengikuti kalian."

Renji ternganga. Sementara Toushiro mengernyit, "kau tidak bisa tunjukan ekspresi lain?"

Renji langsung menutup mulutnya tanpa sadar. Tak lama, Rangiku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sembari membawa nampan yang berisi sepoci teh, 3 buah gelas, dan sepiring kudapan untuk menemani minum teh.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kelihatannya serius sekali." tanya Rangiku. Dia meletakan nampan itu di meja yang ada di depan sofa, kemudian menuangkan teh ke dalam 3 buah cangkir itu, lalu memberikan salah satu cangkirnya pada kaptennya.

"Hanya soal kejadian semalam." jawab Toushiro datar. Mendengar itu, Rangiku terkikik pelan. "Yah... Kau dan Ichigo mengejarnya dengan suara yang keras sekali. Karena berisik dan penasaran, maka Taichou mengikuti kalian."

Renji menggumamkan 'oh' pelan. Sebelum mengambil sepotong kue coklat dari atas piring dan memakannya.

"Untuk sementara, jangan beri tahu siapapun soal ini." ujar Toushiro memperingatkan. "Karena masih belum ada bukti bahwa orang itu memang Hisana Kuchiki. Lagipula, seharusnya dia sudah meninggal. Jadi, ini akan sulit dan agak merepotkan"

Mendengar penjelasan Toushiro, Renji mengernyit, "kenapa anda kelihatan tidak terusik soal ini?" tanyanya, "maksud saya, beberapa orang akan berusaha menyangkal kejadian ini. Mengingat Hisana-sama telah..."

"... Meninggal?"

Renji mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Toushiro.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, aku berurusan dengan orang mati yang hidup lagi." jawabnya datar.

"Pertama kalinya? Oh!" Renji seolah baru tersadar dari lamunan panjang. Namun, kemudian ekspresinya menegang.

"Soujiro Kusaka?" bisiknya pelan.

Suasana mendadak hening. Tangan Rangiku mengepal erat. Wajahnya mendadak berubah, menunjukan ekspresi seperti seseorang yang tengah menahan perih.

Toushiro menghela nafas, kemudian dia berjalan menuju ke arah jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke arah balkon. Cuaca di luar mendadak menjadi buruk. Awan hitam menyelimuti langit secara tiba-tiba dan udara menjadi sangat dingin. Begitu pula suhu ruangan kantor itu yang menurun secara drastis.

Toushiro mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kaca jendela, yang langsung membeku secara perlahan.

"Sepertinya, kita memang tidak bisa menjalani hari-hari yang tenang."

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Rukia menghela nafas, dia melihat ke arah jam dinding di ruangan itu. Jam 5 sore, kemudian, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Awan hitam menggulung dengan cukup mengerikan. Aneh sekali... Padahal beberapa menit lalu cuacanya masih cerah.

Rukia bergerak ke arah Byakuya yang juga menatap ke luar jendela. Kemudian, dia menaikan selimut milik kakaknya itu.

"Udaranya jadi dingin." ujarnya dengan suara rendah. Byakuya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Pulanglah..."

Rukia mengerjap selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia menatap kakanya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Siapa yang akan menjaga Nii-sama disini?" tanyanya retoris. "Lagipula, aku tidak masalah kalau seandainya turun hujan. Kalau hujan-hujan pun, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahan dengan hawa dingin kok!" jawabnya panjang lebar. Mendengar penuturan adiknya itu, Byakuya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Bukan itu maksudku..."

"Kuchiki Taichou benar, sebaiknya kau pulang, Kuchiki Fukutaichou..."

Rukia dan Byakuya menoleh ke arah asal suara. Didepan pintu, terlihat Kuroyuki dan Momo berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Rukia berdiri. Kemudian dia membungkuk hormat pada Kuroyuki.

"Akihana-Taichou."

Kuroyuki tersenyum, kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. Momo yang ada di sampingnya juga membungkuk pada Byakuya.

"Kuchiki Taichou."

Byakuya mengangguk samar, Momo dan Rukia kemudian bangkit pada saat yang hampir bersamaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Kuchiki Taichou?" tanya Kuroyuki berbasa-basi. "Tidak terlalu buruk." jawab Byakuya sekenanya. Kuroyuki berjalan ke arah nakas, kemudian dia mengambil vas bunga yang ada di atas nakas.

"Tapi, saya baik-baik saja kok! Saya bisa menjaga kakak saya sampai dia diizinkan pulang!" Rukia membantah dengan sopan.

"Unohana Taichou bilang, kakakmu sudah bisa pulang besok." jawab Kuroyuki dengan sabar. "Lagipula, kau tidak ambil cuti. Tidak lucu jika setelah kakakmu keluar divisi 4, kemudian kau yang masuk ke sini menggantikannya."

Rukia hendak membantah lagi, namun kemudian, dia mengurunkan niatnya. Benar juga yang dikatakan oleh kapten divisi 5 itu.

Kuroyuki membuang bunga yang ada di dalam vas itu ke tempat sampah. Kemudian dia mengganti airnya dengan air kran melalui wastafel yang ada di ruangan itu. Lalu, dia meletakan buket bunga Camellia yang dibawanya tadi.

"Hinamori..."

"Ya, Taichou?"

Kuroyuki berjalan ke arah nakas, kemudian meletakan vas bunga itu diatasnya.

"Antarkan Kuchiki Fukutaichou kembali ke Kuchiki Mansion."

Hinamori mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, Taichou, Kuchiki Taichou." Momo membungkuk pada Byakuya dan kaptennya. Kemudian, dia menarik lengan Rukia.

Rukia merasa enggan meninggalkan kakanya, tapi, sudahlah. Dia juga mengakui bahwa dirinya juga butuh istirahat.

Akhirnya, Rukia menuruti Momo. Dia membungkuk pada Kuroyuki dan Byakuya. Kemudian, keduanya meninggalkan gedung divisi 4.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal. Dari mulai berkas berkas yang jumlahnya menjadi sedikit, hingga harga teh yang mulai naik.

"Oh ya, Hinamori, bisa tidak, kita ke divisiku dulu?" tanya Rukia. "Aku mau mengambil beberapa barang di sana."

Momo mengangguk, kemudian, mereka berbelok menuju ke divisi 13.

Namun belum sampai setengah jalan, mereka berdua dihadang oleh sekitar 10 orang anggota onmitsukido.

"A... Ada apa ini?"

Salah satu dari anggota onmitsukido bergerak maju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Momo kebingungan.

"Kami hanya menjalankan perintah." ucap orang yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Perintah apa!?" tanya Momo keras. Dia mencengkram erat gagang Tobiume. Namun, Rukia menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan..." ujarnya.

"Ta... Tapi..."

"Aku tau apa yang mereka inginkan."

Momo menatap Rukia terkejut. Sementara, sang anggota onmitsukido itu mengangguk.

"Wakil kapten divisi 13, Kuchiki Rukia, anda ditangkap atas tuduhan penyerangan terhadap kapten divisi 6, Kuchiki Byakuya. Sampai semua perkara ini jelas, kami diperintahkan menahan anda di dalam penjara khusus divisi 1"

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Yah... Kok jadi begini ceritanya? -_-

RnR Please...~


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : Saya hanya memperingatkan soal typo(s), OC, OOC, dan kegejean cerita ini.

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Rukia berjalan menuju ke divisi 1 dengan dikawal 10 orang anggota onmitsukido. Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja melarikan diri, tapi, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Jadi, dia ikuti saja. Toh, dirinya memang tidak bersalah. Pada akhirnya nanti, mereka pun akan melepaskannya juga.

Mereka sampai di penjara divisi 1. Rukia digiring masuk, dan dibawa menempati salah satu sel. Shinhakusou, lencana, dan zanpakutounya dilepas dan diletakan di salah satu lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan. Sementara dia sendiri masuk ke dalam sel yang kemudian dilapisi dengan kidou.

'Mereka tak perlu berbuat sampai sejauh ini, toh, kau juga tak akan kabur'

Suara Sode no Shirayuki menggema di kepalanya. Yah... Benar memang, yang dikatakan oleh roh zanpakutounya itu. Walaupun dia memegang zanpakutounya pun, dia tak akan kabur dari sana. Tentu saja, karena dia seorang wakil kapten, dan dia mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk mentaati hukum juga.

Rukia menoleh ke luar. Salju turun, dan itu membuatnya heran. Jika turun salju di musim seperti ini, berarti, cuaca buruk ini pasti disebabkan oleh seseorang.

"Hitsugaya Taichou,"

Toushiro menoleh, dibelakangnya, terlihat Renji yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kembali, Abarai?"

Renji mengangguk, Toushiro berbalik, kemudian dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Ya sudah... Kembalilah..."

Brak

"Shiro-chan!"

Renji dan Rangiku berbalik, sementara Toushiro menatap tajam ke arah pintu. Terlihat Momo terengah di depan pintu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinamori?" tanya Rangiku. Momo mengangguk, tapi kemudian dia mulai bicara.

"Kuchiki Fukutaichou! Dia ditangkap anggota onmitsukido! Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong siapa, karena kaptenku di rumah sakit, bersama Kuchiki Taichou, jadi, aku..."

"Matsumoto, berikan dia minum."

Rangiku mengangguk, kemudian dia membawa Momo ke salah satu sisi sofa dan mendudukannya. Dia memberikan cangkir miliknya yang belum tersentuh pada Momo yang langsung diminum hingga tandas oleh Momo.

"Sekarang, ceritakan detailnya."

"Aku dan Kuchiki Fukutaichou baru kembali dari rumah sakit. Kami hendak ke Kuchiki Mansion, tapi dia memintaku agar pergi ke divisi 13 terlebih dahulu. Ditengah jalan, kami dihadang anggota onmitsukido dan Kuchiki ditangkap."

"Hah!? Kenapa dia bisa ditangkap?" tanya Renji dengan keras. Momo menggeleng, "mereka bilang, Kuchiki dituduh atas penyerangan terhadap Kuchiki Taichou, dan sampai perkara ini jelas, dia harus ditahan."

"Ini tidak masuk akal!" tukas Renji. "Rukia sangat menyayangi taichou! Dia tidak mungkin mencelakai kakaknya sendiri! Lagipula, pelakunya adalah..."

"Abarai..."

Renji terdiam, namun, ekspresi kesalnya masih nampak jelas.

"Taichou, bagaimana ini?" tanya Rangiku. Toushiro terlihat berfikir dengan serius. Sementara itu, petir mulai menyambar nyambar di luar, salju yang tadinya turun, berubah menjadi bongkah es kecil.

"Apakah para kapten yang lainnya mengetahui hal ini?"

Momo menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu..."

Toushiro menghela nafas. "Untuk sementara ini, biarkan saja seperti ini."

Mata Renji membelalak kaget, reaksi yang sama juga terlihat dari Momo dan Rangiku.

"Tapi... Taichou."

"Tidak apa-apa." potong Toushiro cepat.

"Mereka tidak akan melukai Kuchiki Fukutaichou. Mereka tidak akan berani. Walaupun dia ditahan, tapi statusnya sekarang masih 'calon tersangka', lagipula, Kuchiki Fukutaichou adalah seorang putri dari keluarga bangswan Kuchiki. Anggota onmitsukido tidak bodoh. Jika mereka bertindak gegabah, namun ternyata dia terbukti tidak bersalah, maka Central 46 dapat menjatuhkan hukuman berat pada mereka." jelasnya.

Ketiga wakil kapten itupun berpandangan, dan akhirnya, mereka menyerah.

"Kalian kembalilah."

Momo dan Renji bertukar pandang. Kalian itu pastilah ditujukan untuk mereka berdua. Karena di saat seperti ini, kapten divisi 10 itu pastilah sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan untuk itu, pastilah dia memerlukan wakilnya.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, kami permisi."

Renji membungkuk pada Toushiro, kemudian dia keluar dari kantor Toushiro bersama dengan Momo.

"Taichou..."

Toushiro menghela nafas, dia kembali menghadap ke arah jendela. Keadaan di luar sangat berantakan. Langit mendung, petir menyambar nyambar, udara sangat dingin, dan, halaman luar kantor divisi 10 dipenuhi tumpukan es-es kecil.

"Keadaan bertambah rumit." ujarnya dengan suara rendah. "Pukul berapa sekarang, Matsumoto?"

Rangiku menoleh ke arah jam dinding besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

"7.00"

"Masih ada waktu."

Hujan es berangsur angsur mereda, bersamaan dengan petir yang menghilang. Kemudian, awan hitam yang menghiasi langit lenyap, digantikan dengan langit malam yang cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun. Bulan purnama yang cantik menyembul keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ikut aku. Kita ke divisi 1 sekarang."

"Baik."

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Soi Fong berdiri menghadap ke arah sebuah jendela kaca besar yang tengah terbuka. Badai di luar telah reda, dan kini, bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang.

Aneh sekali, jika terjadi badai es di musim seperti ini. Entah kenapa, dia merasa kalau badai ini adalah ulah seseorang. Tapi entahlah. Memangnya, siapa yang bisa membuat badai separah itu?

Sebuah reiatsu dirasakannya mendekat. Dia mengenali reiatsu itu. Reiatsu itu adalah milik salah satu anggota onmitsukido yang diperintahkannya untuk menangkap Kuchiki Rukia.

Yah... Dia tahu, kalau langkah ini mungkin akan menyebabkan keributan di seiretei. Terutama, diantara para kapten yang ada. Tapi, pencarian sementara dan seluruh bukti yang ada, mengarahkannya pada Nona Kuchiki itu. Jadi, mau tak mau, dia harus melakukan langkah pencegahan. Setidaknya, sampai semuanya jelas.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk..."

Pintu ruangan terbuka, salah satu anggota onmitsukido berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kemudian, dia berlutut di hadapan Soi Fong yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Wakil kapten divisi 13 Kuchiki Rukia, telah kami tangkap, seperti yang telah anda perintahkan." lapornya. Soi Fong mengangguk samar.

"Apa kau sudah memasukannya ke dalam sel di divisi 1?" tanyanya. "Sudah, Taichou."

"Bagus, kau boleh pergi."

Anggota onmitsukido itu pun mengangguk. Kemudian, dia segera undur diri.

Toushiro dan Rangiku bershunpo menuju divisi 1. Rangiku mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat yang mereka lewati. Masih tersisa bekas bekas dari badai es dadakan tadi.

"Wah... Sepertinya badai tadi cukup parah."

Toushiro menatap Fukutaichounya itu dengan ekor matanya, kemudian, dia kembali fokus pada tujuan awalnya : pergi ke divisi 1 dan menemui Soutaichou.

Sebenarnya, dia sudah beberapa kali mencoba menemui Soutaichou. Namun, entah kenapa, selalu saja ada yang menghalangi. Dan sekarang ini pun, dia tidak yakin jika Soutaichou ada di tempatnya.

Mereka telah sampai di gerbang divisi 1. Pintu gerbang kayu dengan kanji divisi 1 dan lambang bunga Chrysanthemum itu menjulang tinggi didepan sosok keduanya. Penjaga gerbang membungkuk, memberi salam pada 2 orang itu, kemudian mereka membukakan gerbang dan membiarkan 2 orang terpenting divisi 10 itu masuk.

Gedung divisi 1 terlihat masih cukup ramai. Beberapa orang shinigami terlihat sedang sibuk sekali. Namun, walaupun begitu, mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk pada kedua orang terpenting divisi 10 itu.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di depan pintu kantor Soutaichou. Aneh sekali. Tidak ada shinigami yang berjaga didepan pintu seperti biasanya.

"Urusan apakah yang membawa anda kemari, Hitsugaya Taichou?"

Toushiro dan Rangiku menoleh bersamaan, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Setelah sampai didepan Toushiro, pria itu membungkukan badan.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Soutaichou, Sasakibe Fukutaichou." terang Toushiro. Pria itu, Sasakibe, mengernyit dalam.

"Sayang sekali, tapi beliau baru saja pergi sekitar 1 jam yang lalu."

Toushiro dan Rangiku saling berpandangan.

"Kemana beliau pergi?" tanya Toushiro. "Beliau mengatakan kalau beliau pergi ke Dangai." jawab Sasakibe. "Katanya ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

Toushiro mengernyit dalam. 'Berarti penangkapan Kuchiki bukan atas perintah Soutaichou' batinnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah anda mengantar kami menuju ke penjara khusus divisi 1?" tanyanya.

Sasakibe mengernyit, "ada urusan apa, hingga anda ingin kesana, Hitsugaya Taichou?"

Toushiro melipat tangannya didepan dada, "apakah anda tidak tahu, jika Kuchiki Fukutaichou ditahan di penjara khusus divisi 1?"

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Rukia duduk diam di dalam selnya. Dia menatap sekeliling ruang tahanan divisi 1 yang sepi itu. Diluar, samar-samar dia dapat mendengar suara beberapa anggota onmitsukido yang bicara. Rukia menoleh ke luar, ke arah jendela kecil yang terbuka. Badai yang terjadi secara mendadak tadi telah berhenti. Sekarang, dapat dilihatnya bulan yang bersinar melalui jendela kecil yang terbuka itu.

Pintu yang ada di ujung ruangan terbuka, membuat Rukia secara refleks menoleh. Terlihat, Toushiro, Rangiku, Sasakibe, dan salah seorang anggota onmitsukido masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Rukia langsung berdiri ketika melihat mereka semua berjalan ke arahnya. Dia membungkuk sopan pada Hitsugaya Taichou dan Sasakibe.

"Tolong tinggalkan kami." Toushiro menoleh ke arah anggota onmitsukido yang ada di sana. Namun, anggota onmitsukido itu terlihat ragu.

"Saya bisa dimarahi oleh Soi Fong Taichou."

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab soal itu."

Mereka semua menoleh, terlihat Kuroyuki masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"A... Akihana Taichou."

Kuroyuki melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Hanya 15 menit. Tidak lama. Aku janji."

Akhirnya, dengan enggan, anggota onmitsukido itupun keluar ruangan.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia agak panik.

"Kalau yang kau khawatirkan adalah kami akan membebaskanmu, maaf. Kami tidak dapat melakukannya. Karena saat ini, tempat teraman buatmu adalah disini." jawab Toushiro kalem. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu."

Rukia mengangguk. Toushiro melangkah agak maju, kemudian dia bicara dengan agak berbisik, "Kuchiki Taichou ditemukan pada sore hari sekitar pukul 4. Dan dia meninggalkan divisinya sekitar pukul 2. Kau berada dimana saat itu?"

"Saya ada di divisi 3, mengantarkan berkas kepada Kira Fukutaichou, lalu dipaksa oleh Ichimaru Taichou untuk minum teh bersamanya. Kemudian pukul 02.30 saya meninggalkan gedung divisi 3 dan pergi menuju divisi 7 untuk membahas mengenai edisi terbaru Seiretei Magazine sampai pukul 04.15." jawab Rukia.

Toushiro mengernyit, "Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu Kuchiki Taichou?"

"Malam sebelum Nii-sama diserang. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya keesokan paginya, karena pelayan mengatakan kalau Nii-sama pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk rapat para kapten."

"Hmm..." Toushiro bergumam pelan, terlihat berfikir.

"Lalu, kapan kau mengetahui jika kakakmu diserang dan tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Kuroyuki. Rukia terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Sekembalinya saya dari divisi 7, saya melakukan patroli di seluruh Seiretei dan baru kembali pukul 05.00, saya bertemu Renji di sekitar divisi 9 dan pergi bersamanya menuju divisi 2. Sesampainya disana, saya berbincang dulu dengan yang lain dan baru kembali pukul 6. Jika saya tidak salah, Hitsugaya Taichou ada di sana."

"Ya... Aku datang pukul 05.45."

Rukia mengangguk, "saya mengetahui soal penyerangan Nii-sama karena Ichigo yang memberi tahu."

Kuroyuki bergumam pelan, "Kau punya alibi yang cukup kuat. Ada kemungkinan, bahwa penyerang itu menyamar menjadi Kuchiki Fukutaichou."

"Semuanya jadi makin rumit." desis Toushiro pelan.

"Maaf..."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah asal suara. Anggotaa onmitsukido terlihat berdiri didepan pintu.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, 15 menit anda sudah habis."

"Ah... Benar." jawab Kuroyuki pelan, kemudian, dia berbalik menghadap Rukia. "Satu pertanyaan lagi, dimana kau bertemu Kurosaki?"

"Di jalan menuju Kuchiki Mansion. Di sekitar kedai sake langganan Matsumoto Fukutaichou."

Kuroyuki mengangguk, "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Rukia mengangguk, dia berdiri kemudian memberi salam pada mereka. Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, dengan Sasakibe dan Rangiku yang keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Ah... Hitsugaya Taichou!"

Toushiro menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Rukia tampak ragu, namun akhirnya, dia bicara. "Sebelum bertemu Ichigo, saya bertemu seseorang. Karena tidak dapat merasakan reiatsunya, saya mengejarnya. Awalnya saya tidak percaya, tapi mereka begitu mirip..."

"Tunggu dulu... Apa maksudmu?"

Rukia menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan sebelum mulai bicara.

"Orang yang saya kejar itu... Dia mirip dengan Nee-sama."

Mata Toushiro menyipit berbahaya, "Kakak perempuanmu?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan, "Kuchiki... Hisana."

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Jadi cerita detektif!

*ketawa ngakak*

RnR Please...~


End file.
